


The Town We Live In

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad boy Kyle, Bonding, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crossdressing, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Feminization, Friendship, Gangs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stan Marsh, Omega Verse, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: In order to survive in the poverty stricken town of South Park you have to adapt to survive. Such challenges did not discriminate against the younger generation. Kyle is an Alpha who is desperate to prove himself to his vicious pack of fellow Alphas. Kenny is a Beta who tries to fight off an addiction that plagues his family. Stan is an Omega with a bad reputation that he just can’t seem to escape. No one ever said high school would be easy, especially not in a town like South Park.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Town We Live In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I was interested in writing a dramatic Omegaverse rp and this idea popped in my head. I hope you enjoy it! Other fics will continue (Girls and Boys, Bonded, Daddy's Little Princess for sure and some others i'm trying to add chapters to!) if you have another fic you like of mine you want to see continued let me know!
> 
> If you like this fic and want to see it continued let me know! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

Cliques, they were something that never really went away, even as you got older. People just wanted to form tight knit groups in order to find some kind of connection and comfort with each other. This was no different of an occurrence than what happened every day at South Park High.

South Park was a small, once prominent, mining town nestled in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. It was one of those places that people found themselves trapped in. Jobs were hard to come by and even the ones that were available weren’t exactly the best paying. Most Alphas and Betas worked in the mines; most Omegas stayed home and raised families on a shoestring budget. It was a bleak outlook for those who found themselves in the mountain hamlet.

Because of that South Park’s youth didn’t see a lot to aspire towards. South Park High had low test scores and a staggering graduation percentage, barely any students went off to college, and those who did rarely ever came back.

Why would they? There was nothing there for them? The kids and teens had nothing to do that was why crime was so high. Most of the Alphas ran in packs or gangs that they were pressured to join as soon as they presented. The teen birth rate for Omegas was higher than ever and the small town was an epicenter for drugs.

Needless to say it was tough to grow up in South Park. The town had claimed many victims and was always trying to claim more.

~*~*~*~

Kyle Broflovski was an Alpha, something he hadn’t exactly been expecting. He had always been on the scrawny side, tall, but lanky, not exactly Alpha material, but, that had all changed when he presented. He had gained noticeable muscle mass, was able to finally grow facial hair, and his voice dropped an octave. It had been great for the first few weeks, but, as soon as he went back to school he was quickly approached by several pack leaders. His mom had warned him not to fall that lifestyle. It was tempting to say the least. Alphas that ran in packs got more respect, they got Omegas, and they were protected. It wasn’t a surprise why many Alphas wanted to be part of something like that.

Unfortunately joining a pack was vicious. Packs only wanted the strongest Alphas they could get so initiation took several steps.

Kyle had ignored his mother’s pleas and father’s warnings and went and joined a pack. The pack he was currently in the last stage of joining was a rather notorious one, hell; they practically ran South Park that was why Kyle wanted to be a part of it. It felt good to be powerful and feared as he walked down the street. That’s what it meant to be a success.

The first two steps had been pretty simple. The first was simply pledging your allegiance to the pack and getting the tattoo of their symbol. That had been done, the redhead having decided to get it on his now muscular arm. The second was surviving a beat down. That was when the entire pack attacked you and you had to survive and attack back. Kyle had lived through that. It had been awful. His nose had been broken and he had several bruises and aches following the weeks after. But, he had been able to take some Alphas down with him, breaking Clyde Donovan’s arm and even managing to mar the pack leader, Craig Tucker.

The last thing he had to do was honestly the thing he was looking forward to the most. He had to bed a pack approved Omega and make them your bitch.

That was what the big topic of their lunch conversation was today. Which Omega would be Kyle’s potential bitch?

“Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?” Clyde asked, looking around as other teens wandered around the small, but crowded cafeteria.

Kyle shrugged a bit. “I don’t know… I mean honestly any of them sound good. I’m just eager to fuck.” He said, looking over at Craig who had just pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. Craig was lucky he already had a bitch, Tweek, a pretty blond Omega who was the apple of his eye. He seemed to really care about him, which was kind of weird, considering Craig was just so…aggressive all the time.

Kevin Stoley laughed a bit and moved to nudge Kyle. “You know who you should give a try, Stan Marsh.” He said with a laugh. “He’s such a slut he won’t even care if you fuck him. I heard he even has some cam show that he runs to make money off of. Does whatever you want if you give him a few bucks.” He said, looking at Clyde. “Clyde, do your impression of him, it’s funny as fuck.”

Clyde laughed. “Oh you mean this one?” He asked, simply spreading his legs wide open. The rest of the pack cackled at it and the brunette closed his legs after a few moments. “Dude, I even heard he sucked off some teacher. Bitch has a total Daddy kink.”

Kyle raised a brow. “Why would I want some skank? He sounds like used goods.”

Craig cleared his throat and everyone went silent. “Because he’s hot.” He said simply. “Listen Broflovski, one of the biggest things about having the best pack in town is who the Omegas are. They make us look good. We don’t need a bunch of fugly bitches on our arms. Stan Marsh is hot, slut or not, and, he hasn’t been successfully claimed yet. Last person who tried fucked it up and didn’t finish the job.” He said, blowing out some smoke.

“What if we don’t like each other? What if he doesn’t want it?” Kyle decided to ask only to get an eye roll from Craig.

“It doesn’t matter.” Craig said with a shrug. “Get him drunk, overpower him, make him actually like you, whatever, once he’s claimed he isn’t going to be complaining about anything you do. Do you think someone like Bebe Stevens would actually go for someone like Clyde? He did what he had to and now…she’s his.”

Kyle was silent for a moment before looking over at the pack leader. “Is…that how you got Tweek?”

Craig growled at that. “No, I got Tweek because we were meant to be, not every Alpha has that luxury.”

Kyle decided not to press the issue. Getting an Omega the way the pack wanted him to honestly didn’t sound exactly…moral… But, it was what it was, and, he wasn’t about to argue with Craig about it and lose his chance at being an official member of this pack.

After a few moments Kyle ran his fingers through his short curly locks. “I don’t think I’ve ever even met Stan Marsh.”

“Tweek knows him, I can see if I can get him to bring him around.” Craig said with a simple shrug.

“Yeah, or you could offer him a few bucks and he’ll come around.” Kevin said with a laugh, getting a high five from Clyde.

Kyle just put a cigarette in between his lips. Stan Marsh huh? He had seen him around school before he was hot, there was no denying that. He had a nice little figure on him, amazing ass, always dressed in skanky clothes, his pretty face made up with cosmetics and hair long and styled. If he got with Stan Marsh he would be allowed to be a full pack member, and, he’d have him as a bitch. He blew out some smoke as he thought about it. He’d have him sit on his lap during lunch and make him give him head before a rumble with another pack. Yeah…that sounded pretty nice…

~*~*~*~

Once again Stan Marsh was late for school. He had tried to get out of the house early but it was never easy. Thankfully his first hour of class was with a teacher who was willing to look the other way. He had been getting ready to leave when he found his father actually somewhat sober on the couch, looking pissed off.

“Stan…where do you think you’re going?” Randy asked, letting a burp escape his lips as he sat up from his spot on the couch.

“To school…” Stan said, frowning a little as he grabbed his ponytail, messing with it out of habit.

“Yeah school… Listen, before you go to school I need you to go to the liquor store and pick up some beer.” Randy said, slowly getting up and going over to the Omega. “Trent is working and you know he always gives me a discount when you come and pick it up.” He said, grabbing his wallet and pulling some bills out.

“Dad…I can’t…I have that chemistry test…” Stan started to say only to be cut off by his father.

“You wanna shut your mouth and just do what I say? God, it’s always something with you.” Randy said, before looking the brunette up and down. “If your mother wouldn’t have left she’d do it, but now, all I got is you.” He sneered. “So, if you wanna stay in my house under my roof you’ll make yourself useful, got it?” He snapped, handing the brunette the bills.

Stan bit his lower lip and just took the cash, stuffing it into his purse. He wasn’t one to argue, especially not with his father. He nodded his head and smoothed out the short jean skirt he was wearing.

“Make sure you get my brand and get three cases.” Randy ordered. “You can take the car, just don’t fuck it up.” He added, throwing the keys at the Omega.

“Fine…I’ll be right back.” Stan said, grabbing the keys and quickly making his way out of the house.

He hated going to the liquor store. He was only seventeen, not old enough to buy booze, but, Trent Boyett, the clerk who worked the day time shifts had a thing for him. He’d agree to sell him liquor if he got a kiss and cop a feel. He hated it… It made him feel so cheap but that didn’t matter, he was cheap, that’s what he had always been taught. Whatever, this was his senior year of high school, after this, he would get out of South Park and never look back. He’d do whatever he had to in order to earn the money to leave.

Thankfully his house wasn’t far from the liquor store, so, it took mere minutes for him to arrive. He quickly parked the car and got out, teetering on his pink heels.

“Well hello there.” Trent purred, looking the brunette Omega up and down. “Don’t you look nice today, did you decide to reconsider my offer and let me take you out sometime?” He asked, leaning against the counter.

Stan wanted to gag but just giggled instead. “Oh Trent, you know that would be illegal, I’m only seventeen.”

“Yeah, but you’ll be eighteen soon right? October birthday.” Trent said with a grin.

Stan rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his lips. “Yeah, October 19th.” He said, moving to grab his ponytail and mess with it. “Listen Trent, I’d love to talk, but, I really need to just get this stuff and head back home. I have to get to school.” He said, pulling the bills out of his purse and setting them on the counter. “Three cases of Coors.” He said simply.

Trent just laughed. “Sure thing, Doll, but first, gimme a kiss, right here.” He said, pointing to his lips.

Stan felt his stomach churn at the thought of kissing those lips. Trent had this gross mustache he never groomed and it always made him nauseous. He took in a deep breath and leaned across the counter to press a kiss to the man’s lips, managing to pull away before the clerk could grab him. He tried to hold back a gag and put a hand to his mouth.

“Strawberry lipgloss today huh? I could get use to that.” Trent said with a wink before grabbing the three cases of Coors. “Here you go, make sure you stop in again soon, I always enjoy seeing ya.” He added, watching with delight as the Omega made his way out, that short little skirt riding up on him and exposing thick thighs.

Stan just rolled his eyes and made his way out of the liquor store. If he managed to get this beer back to his father and then immediately leave he might be able to make it in time for chemistry. He sighed, not really paying attention to where he was going. Thanks to that, he found himself running into someone.

“Wow! I’m sorry! Are you okay?” A guy with messy blond hair said, helping the Omega to his feet.

“I’m fine… I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Stan said, managing to pick up the cases of beer and put them in the car. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” The blond said with a smile. Unfortunately his smile started to fade when he heard someone calling for him.

“Kenny! Stop talking to some Omega skank and get over here! We got business!”

The blond sighed and moved to help the brunette into his car. “Sorry again…”

“It’s okay…thanks for helping me.” Stan said, starting the car up and pulling out of the liquor store parking lot.

~*~*~*~

Kenny McCormick rarely went to school, when he did, he was glad to be there. His family wanted him to focus on the business, a business that wasn’t exactly legal or glamorous but did bring in a lot of cash. He honestly didn’t know what he would do besides continuing on with the business. He was born a Beta, a mediocre class that no one cared about. He didn’t get the Omegas like Alphas did and he wasn’t considered precious like an Omega. He was just…run of the mill white trash.

His family was pretty well known in South Park for being white trash, which, was pretty hard considering the kind of town it was. His parents cooked up meth, his older brother made the connections, and he sold it. The only person, who was safe, for now, was his little sister Karen. He’d do anything to protect that girl. She deserved better than the shit stain of a family they had been born into.

So, on days he couldn’t leave the house fast enough to go to school he and his older brother Kevin went out to sell and do deliveries, contributing to South Park’s killer drug epidemic.

He didn’t exactly feel proud to do what he did. He had seen good people get hooked on his parents’ product and wither away to nothing. He’d seen kids younger than him get high, fathers and mothers give up everything for just another hit, and, his own family succumb to the very drug they sold. There was never any money, all the money went into his parents’ arms. Some days they wouldn’t even have food thanks to that.

Kenny wasn’t a saint though, he had done drugs, he had done lots of different drugs, his favorite being heroin, something he had tried over and over to kick. It seemed like every time he was close it just pulled him back in. It was seductive, comforting, warm, everything he didn’t get anywhere else. He didn’t really have any friends and no sane person would want to be with someone like him.

Currently he and Kevin were getting ready to sell some dime bags in the park. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his old Broncos jacket and looked around. Cops had been sniffing around this area for weeks and the last thing he needed was to get picked up. No one would look after Karen if he was gone.

“Think we’ll be out here much longer?” Kenny decided to ask, looking over at Kevin. Kevin was an Alpha, taller and stronger than he was, and always looking to get into a fight.

“I don’t know, shut up and keep an eye out for buyers.” Kevin snapped, before a smirk crossed his lips. “So, last night, I got with this really cute Omega, a blond.” He said proudly.

“Wow, that’s so interesting.” Kenny said dryly wishing he could be anywhere but where he was.

Kevin growled and punched his younger brother on the arm. “You wish you were getting what I’m getting. Just jealous no one wants your Beta ass.”

“I just feel bad for whatever poor Omega you talked into fucking.” Kenny said, knowing he was going to get a punch for that. He positioned himself to take the hit but thankfully, didn’t have to. Before Kevin could hit him for his indiscretions, a customer approached them.

“You guys…are the ones selling the stuff…right?” The man asked, a little twitchy as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills.

“Yeah, that’s us.” Kenny said. “What are you looking for?” He asked, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them too closely.

“I just need a small hit is all… I got ten bucks, what can I get for that?”

Kenny sighed and looked at Kevin, only to get the Alpha to shake his head.

“Nothing, what do you think this is? We’re not giving you a bag for ten bucks.” Kevin sneered, causing the man to go into a panic.

“Please! I need it! If I don’t get it…I’m gonna get dope sick… Listen…I got…stuff, here…what will you give me for this?” The man added, moving to tug off a gold band from his ring finger. He plopped it in Kenny’s hand. “It’s real gold too! I swear!”

Kenny examined the ring and saw on the inside of the band was an engraving.

**_I’ll always love you_ **

****

He felt himself swallow hard and clenched the ring in his hand. He couldn’t do this… He handed the ring back to the man and threw him a dime bag. “Just have all the money next time or you aren’t getting shit, got it?”

“Yes! I promise! Thank you so much!” The man said, overwhelmed with joy as he got what he desired. He quickly ran off, probably going to snort it underneath the bridge.

“What the fuck was that!?” Kevin snapped, grabbing Kenny by the collar of his jacket. “Ten bucks for something worth forty!? Are you stupid! We could have pawned that ring and got more than that!”

“I’ll give you the other thirty outta my pocket, okay? I didn’t want his ring.” Kenny snapped back. “Probably all that guy has.” He said, looking out across the park to examine the town of South Park.


End file.
